Living Hell
by Tenshi.RebornLover
Summary: Naruto is starting school at Konoha High..a school for the supernatural's...Naruto with Kyuubi sealed inside as the Nine-tailed Jinchuuriki. Sasuke Uchiha finds the blond most interesting but hates him at the same time.. Multi. parings SasNaru, KisIta, NejiGaa, ShikaTem, HidaDei, KibaHina, and a little KakaIru. Rated M In a little later chapters ;P
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok this is my very first SasNaru story...Please enjoy!**_

_** Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Naruto, if i did there would be a lot of yaoi :3**_

_** Warning: Contains yaoi. Don't like, don't read!**_

* * *

"Naruto come down stairs for breakfast!" He heard his mother yell at him. He knew it was more of an order.

"Coming Mom" Naruto yawned and stepped out of bed.

This is Naruto's first day of Konaha High and he has no clue what he got himself into. He decided to wear his favorite orange shirt today.

'Kit...' Something inside of him said.

'Kurama what do you need?' Naruto closed his eyes and woke up in front of a giant nine-tailed fox.

'Dammit kit i told you to not use my name' The Kyuubi growled.

'Well..' Naruto ignored the growl the fox just gave him 'are there any *Junchuuriki here?'

'All of them go to Konoha high...that school is full of people like you...well us.' Kyuubi sighed.

'Thank you Kyuu!' Naruto snickered and opened his eyes, feeling like he was being watched.

He just brushed it off like it was nothing and walked down stairs for breakfast.

"What took you so long Naruto?" His father, Minato asked a little worried.

"Kurama told me about Konoha high"

"That fox actually told you his name?!" They both looked at each other shocked.

Kyuubi switched with Naruto to 's eyes turned a dark bloody red.

"So...I told him my name, he has control of all my power..hehe it took only one price" he smirked.

'Kyuubi if you tell them that lie...it will be funny but you know how hard i will get hit!' Naruto yelled at Kyuubi.

Kyuubi just laughed. "I took his virginity and i gave him all my power" He then immediately switched back so he didn't get the ex jinchuuriki's wrath.

"M-mom what lie did he tell you?" Naruto looked at his mother scared because her hair was in the form of the nine tails.

"That he took your virginity..is that true?" His mother and father looked at him, not looking pleased.

"No! It never happened...i mean he tried, but all he got to do was kiss me.." Naruto said out loud and blushed lightly at that memory.

"Well if it was only a kiss...wait?! A kiss! That damn fox!" His mother sighed and his father gave him a sweet smile before going back to read the paper.

'I would love to thank you for getting me almost beat!' Naruto growled ant the fox. He just laughed at him.

'Oh don't i wish i actually did have sex with you...' Kyuubi turned into his human form. His red wild hair flowed down his back as he walked over to Naruto.

'Because if we did you wouldn't be standing right now' He smirked as Naruto blushed madly and threw the closest thing he had at him.

"Bye mom, Bye dad!" Naruto yelled as he walked out of the house, and walked to school. Little did he know there were a certain pair of eyes on him smirking.

* * *

_**Sorry if it is a little short...the rest of the chapters will be a lot longer than this one!**_

_** * Jinchuuriki- "Power of Human Sacrifice" are humans that have tailed beasts sealed within them. They exhibit extraordinary powers due to the immense chakra reserves they possess.**_

_** Mini Series!**_

_** Naruto: What the hell Kyuu! Why the hell did you tell them we had sex**_

_** Sasuke: *growls and glares at Kyuubi* You did what to my Naruto?**_

_** Naruto: Sasuke shut it... your not even in the story yet!**_

_** Sasuke: And when i am... i will be the one to take your virginity *he smirks***_

_** Kyuubi: Only if you get to him first before i do! *he laughs***_

_** Naruto: *stands there and watches Sasuke and Kyuubi objectify him* You know that you don't own me!**_

_** Sasuke & Kyuubi: Shut it Kit! * they both go back to arguing***_

_** Naruto: *sighs and walks away unnoticed***_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Well here is chapter 2... I really don't know if i should continue this one._**

_** Disclaimer: Yep...still don't own Naruto -.-**_

_** Warning: Contains Yaoi, don't like, don't read!**_

* * *

**Preview of the last chapter**

_**'Oh don't i wish i actually did have sex with you...' Kyuubi turned into his human form. His red wild hair flowed down his back as he walked over to Naruto.**_

_**'Because if we did you wouldn't be standing right now' He smirked as Naruto blushed madly and threw the closest thing he had at him.**_

_**"Bye mom, Bye dad!" Naruto yelled as he walked out of the house, and walked to school. Little did he know there were a certain pair of eyes on him smirking.**_

* * *

Naruto was walking to school, still feeling like he was being watched. He looked around and saw when he actually turned around he didn't get that feeling anymore. So he turned back around and continued walking until he felt the presence again.

'Kyuu i anyone masking their presence?' Naruto walked over to the human formed Kyuubi in his mind.

'I don't feel anyone near by...but if you feel like your being watched it is probably someone who has mastered their powers like you have, most likely an Uchiha' Kyuubi growled thinking what happened a few years ago. Naruto put a hand on his shoulder.

'Don't fret about it anymore, i'm your friend here' Naruto smiled sweetly.

'And i'm going to make you more than a friend' Kyuubi smirked and looked down at the flustered Uzumaki/Namikaze.

While Naruto stopped behind a tree and close his eyes, his stalker took that chance to get a good look at him, still masking his presence. He saw how blond his locks where and his tanned skin just sparkled in the sun...He hated him already but something kept drawing the blond to him.

'Looks like i found your stalker, but i'm going to make this interesting and not tell you who he is...Because you already know who he is' Kyuubi smirked and swapped places with Naruto

"Uchiha get out here...the kit is...sorta asleep" Kyuubi growled and saw the youngest Uchiha step out.

"Kyuubi...how long has it been since he left the village to Suna?" The raven boy asked sarcastically.

"Well he is 17 now and he left when he was 13 so... you can probably figure that out by yourself Uchiha brat" Kyuubi let as Naruto's eye's fluttered open.

"Naruto..." The ravens voice, low and deep called out his name.

"S-sasuke." Naruto looked up at his best friend from years ago.

"Che...idiot you have school you know" Sasuke smirked as the blonde's face lit up in anger being called an idiot.

"Teme! I'm not an idiot!" Naruto growled and started to walk away, Sasuke in awe that Naruto did not attack him, followed him.

"Why are you following me?" Naruto looked back at his old friend and growled.

"Well you are going to Konoha High...which i go to so.." He said in bored tone as Naruto sighed and a cloud of smoke appeared with a red head.

"Kit..Stop sighing...and why am i in my human form?" Kyuubi smirked and grabbed Naruto and held him.

With a low yelp, Naruto looked up at him "Pervert...I already told you it wasn't going to happen..."

"Oh come on...i will steal it one day" and with that he left in a cloud of smoke.

"That damn fox trying to steal my virginity" Naruto mumbled not loud enough for anyone to hear. But someone did and in a flash someone had Naruto pinned to the nearest tree.

"He is trying to do what?" Sasuke growled not knowing why he pinned the blonde to a tree. Anger or jealousy maybe.

Naruto was shocked. No...shocked was an understatement. Sasuke had him pinned to a tree and his eyes completely red.

"You heard me..That damned fox it trying to steal my virginity now get of me,Teme!" He pushed against him and with all his strength punched him in the gut.

He heard a growl come out of Sasuke's mouth and he let go of Naruto.

(Sasuke's Thoughts)

Why did i do that? I hate that dope...Why was i so angry at that damn fox for holding Naruto like that. Naruto was h-...wait what?!

(End of Thoughts)

Naruto pushed himself off of the tree and continued walking to school and stopped once he noticed Sasuke wasn't following him and turned around. He walked back to that raven who looked like he was in his own world.

"Sasuke lets go!" Naruto nearly screamed and grabbed onto his arm and started to walk away with him.

"Let go of me dope." Naruto let go, satisfied that he actually got him to listen.

They walked together and talked about Naruto's time in Suna, Sasuke actually finding this story good.

"Looks like my foolish little brother found a wandering blonde"

"I wasn't wandering you fucker!" Naruto yelled and looked up at Itachi.

"Oh...the loud one is back and i assume that the Kyuubi is gone?" He questioned as he looked at Naruto with a smirk.

Naruto growled as a poof of smoke came out of nowhere, a red head appearing again.

"Nope still here" Kyuubi smirked and brought Naruto into a hug.

"Your a pervert let go! I cant believe i spent that long to tame your powers and now you just want sex!" Naruto said trying to fight him off, hearing a low growl from Sasuke.

Itachi hearing that growl walked over to Kyuubi and whispered something into his ear...

* * *

_** Sorry for the cliff hanger! Haha not...**_

_** Mini Series 2!**_

_** Naruto: You two are stupid!**_

_** Kyuubi: *comes up behind Naruto and hugs him earning him a growl from a certain Uchiha***_

_** Sasuke: Let go! He's Mine!**_

_** Naruto: I'm not any of yours so fuck off!**_

_** SasxNaru: I'm sorry Naruto-kun... they just love you! *disappears***_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm Glad you all like my story! Haha cause i suck at writing them. Also, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while so much school work and tests :/**_

_** Disclaimer: If i did own Naruto this wouldn't be here...i think.**_

_** Warning: Yaoi don't like, don't read!**_

* * *

_** Preview from the last chapter**_

_** Naruto growled as a poof of smoke came out of nowhere, a red head appearing again.**_

_**"Nope still here" Kyuubi smirked and brought Naruto into a hug.**_

_**"Your a pervert let go! I cant believe i spent that long to tame your powers and now you just want sex!" Naruto said trying to fight him off, hearing a low growl from Sasuke.**_

_**Itachi hearing that growl walked over to Kyuubi and whispered something into his ear...**_

* * *

Naruto stood in Kyuubi's arms as Itachi whispered something in his ear, his smirk growing and growing.

"Hm...Thats a good idea" Kyuubi smirked and cupped Naruto's face and leaned down to kiss him. Sasuke was shocked, his anger was almost showing.

"Che...Idiots" Sasuke did not want anyone to know his secret but it turns out some people already knew. He walked into the school not wanting to see the blonde at the moment, until all his fangirls showed up.

"Kyuu i hope you know your going to get hit!" Naruto growled and smacked him upside the head.

"O-ow!What the hell was that for?!" Kyuubi smirked knowing what he did.

"You dumb perverted fox!" Naruto stormed off after Sasuke.

"Seems like you were right, Itachi. That Uchiha brat does like Naruto"

"Im not always wrong but this time im shocked that im actually right." Itachi said as the red head disappeared.

"Come on Itachi we have class to go to." Kisame said trying get Itachi to stop thinking about torturing his brother.

"I know, I know... but this is way more interesting" He smirked looking around the campus.

"Itachi stop meddling with peoples love lives" Kisame sighed, almost dragging Itachi into the building.

"And where is the fun in that?" Itachi chuckled and looked over to see Neji looking at Gaara. 'Well there is one pair...' Itachi thought looking around for more couples.

* * *

**You may hit me if you want! Also, i'm sorry it's short...i have been busy catching up at school :/**

_**Mini Series 3!**_

_**Sasuke: Itachi i'm going to kill you! -growls-**_

_**Itachi: Good luck with that Otōto -gives the signature Uchiha smirk-**_

_**Naruto: K-kyuubi! Your dead!**_

_**Kyuubi: Heh. you would miss me though -smirks-**_

**Naruto: -blushes- w-would not you p-perverted old fox!**


End file.
